


Fairytale

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: Here's the other one.  Greg's take on what happened in "Stay".





	Fairytale

“Uncle Greg, tell me a story.” came the small voice from the bed. Greg grinned down at the bed and said, “Okay, what story do you want?”

He made himself comfortable against the headboard. The little girl curled up on him and said, “My favorite story, the one about Ogre and the Princess.” He laughed and Nick frowned at him from the doorway, trying hard not to laugh himself.

“Stephanie,” Greg started but she interrupted him, “Stevie”. Then Nick did laugh. “Sorry, Stevie. You ask for that one all the time, don’t you want to hear something else?” Greg said and she shook her head and gave him a sly smile.

“Man, just give in now, G - you know when she looks at you like that you’re toast.” Nick said. She turned the smile on him and said, “Stories go better with hot chocolate.”

“Now who’s toast?” Greg asked and raised his eyebrows at Nick. He just sighed and shook his head.

“Yes, yes they do. Tell you what. Uncle Greg will tell you the story and then I’ll come back with the hot chocolate and tell you the true story behind it.” Nick said and she looked confused.

“True story?” she asked and he nodded. “There’s a real story that really happened and that’s how Greg came up with the story he told you.” Nick said and her face lit up.

“Two stories?!” she said and he laughed. “I’ll be back in a bit.” he said and went to the kitchen.

Nick pulled things out of the cupboard and started making the cocoa. He could hear Greg’s voice come over the baby monitor.

“Okay, once upon a time there was a Ogre that worked in a crime lab. He was kind of like a mad scientist. The other people that worked in the lab had a hard time getting along with him. Sometimes he was mean and short tempered with them. Other times he pointed out how much better he was than them and how they couldn’t get along with out him. And sometimes he was just annoying for no reason.”

“But...” Stevie said and giggled.

“But they put up with him and tried to be nice to him because he was very good at his job and they did need him to help them put the bad people in the dungeons. Some of them even tried to be friends with him, mainly Prince DNA.” Greg said and Nick rolled his eyes as he turned the stove on.

“Prince DNA was handsome and charming and everyone loved him. He told good jokes and was a snappy dresser. He was such a great guy that even the Ogre let him be friends with him.” Greg said and Nick was about to say something about him laying it on a bit thick, but then he heard Stevie say,

“Just like Shrek and Donkey!” and he burst out laughing.

“Uh, yeah...kinda like that.” Greg said and then continued, “Since they got to be friends, Prince DNA noticed that the Ogre really wasn’t mean, he was just lonely. He would work in the lab and then go home to his cat. And that was all. This made Prince DNA sad for his friend.”

“But then!” Stevie said.

“Yes, but then Prince DNA got a letter from a friend of his that lived in a far away land, a Princess who needed a new job, cause, you know, Princess’ are a dime a dozen over there.” Greg said and Nick almost dropped the cocoa powder and laughed.

“So he told her to come to his lab in the magic desert and she could work there. So she moved across the sea and moved into a house with Prince DNA and his very good and handsome friend...” Greg said and waited for her.

“Knight CSI!” she giggled and Nick smiled.

“Yes, his handsome and dashing friend, Knight CSI. And they lived in their house and had parties and pillow fights and were all very happy. One day Prince DNA was working with the Ogre and he noticed the Ogre wasn’t paying attention to him. He’d been talking about something important and when he looked up he saw the Ogre was looking through the magic glass walls at the Princess. It was then Prince CSI started to have the idea that maybe the Ogre loved the Princess, but was too afraid to tell her.” Greg said.

“But that’s silly! Mommy always says if you love someone you should tell them every day, many times so that they never forget or doubt it.” Stevie said and Nick smiled.

“And your Mommy’s right. But someone had broke the Ogre’s heart, so for him love was scary.” Greg said.

“That’s really sad, Uncle Greg. I love you!” Stevie said and Nick knew she was hugging him. “Love you, too.” Greg answered.

“I love you, Uncle Nicky!” she yelled. “You, too, little bit!” Nick yelled back from the kitchen.

“Get to the good part now.” Stevie said and Nick laughed.

“Okay okay - well, Prince DNA and Knight CSI started planning things to do where the Ogre and the Princess would come along. They went to the lake, and to movies and played games. And then, after awhile, The Princess and the Ogre started doing things themselves and this made Prince DNA and Knight CSI very happy.”

“Yay, I like happy!” Stevie said as Nick came in with the mugs of cocoa. He handed them out and then got settled next to Greg with Stevie in between them.

“But for all the time they spent together, the Ogre never actually asked the Princess out on a date, even thought everyone around them could see how happy they were together. Then, one day, the evil Lord Ecklie came to see the Princess.” Greg said and Nick shot him a look.

“He told her that he had been reviewing everyone’s royal histories and that hers said she couldn’t stay there. She had to be a citizen of the kingdom and she wasn’t and she didn’t have the proper papers, so she would have to leave and go back across the sea. This made everyone very sad and they tried to find a way so she could stay.” Greg said and glanced at Nick who gave him a sad smile.

“That’s not nice. I don’t like Evil Lord Ecklie! He’s lucky he’s not real or I’d stomp on his toe.” Stevie said and her face twisted up and both Nick and Greg had to laugh.

“So, even though they tried, no one could find a way for her to stay. The Princess would have to go back far far away and get the right papers before she could come back. And that could take a very long time. All this time the Ogre got quieter and more mean looking. He was very unhappy that his friend was having to leave. People started to get scared to be around him because he was always in such a bad mood.” Greg said.

Stevie sighed and said, “Poor Ogre.” Nick just shook his head and tried not to laugh.

“On the day the Princess was supposed to leave she was saying goodbye to everyone and they were all very sad. But then the Ogre came out of his mad scientist lab and told the Princess she didn’t have to leave. That there was a way she could stay.” Greg said and Stevie clapped her hands.   
“This is my favorite part!” she said.

“He told her there was a law in the magic desert that said she could stay if she got married to someone who lived there. So the Ogre got down on one knee in front of everyone and asked the Princess to marry him.” Greg said.

Stevie clapped again and said, “And they got married that day and lived happy ever after. And King Gil and Lady Catherine told Evil Lord Ecklie he wasn’t very nice and everyone was happy again!”

“Yep, little bit - everyone got to be happy.” Nick said and smiled at Greg.

“So what’s the true story, Uncle Nicky?” Stevie asked and looked up at him.  
“Well, that whole story is true in a way. It’s the story of your Mom and Dad. You see, the Princess was your Momma. She was born in London, but raised in New Orleans. But her birth certificate got messed up somehow. So, legally, she wasn’t allowed to stay here and work without it. She would have to have gone back to London and get it fixed and that can take a long time.” Nick said and Stevie looked surprised.

“They tried to make Mommy leave?” she said, wide eyed.

“Yep, but then, on her last day in the lab, your Daddy asked her to marry him. Cause if she married someone who was a US Citizen, she could stay and get it all done here.” Nick said and she looked confused.

“So, Mommy and Daddy got married before they loved each other?” she asked. Greg smiled and shook his head.

“No, sweetie. Your Daddy loved your Mommy very much, he was just to scared to tell her. But he was more scared of her going away and never seeing her again.” Greg said.

“And your Mommy loved your Daddy, too - but she didn’t tell him, either.” Nick said.

Stevie looked back and forth between the both of them and then said, “Well that’s just plain silly!” and they both burst out laughing.

“What’s going on in here?” Emma Lee said as she came in the room to see them sitting on the bed and laughing.

“Mommy!” Stevie said and held her arms up to her. She picked her up and kissed her cheek and said, “So, do I get to know the joke?” Greg just gave her a smile as he and Nick slipped out of the room.

“They told me the story of you and Daddy and you were both silly. You always tell me if you love someone you should tell them, why didn’t you tell Daddy?” Stevie asked.

Emma Lee sat down on the bed with her in her lap. “Oh, sweetness, that’s a story for another time. But I will tell you one day, it has your Uncle Stephen in it, the one you’re named after and another Nicky, that you get your middle name from. But now, you need to be in bed. You should have been asleep hours ago.” she said. Then she helped her back into bed and tucked her in. 

“Sweet dreams, baby mine. Daddy will be in soon.” she said and kissed her forehead.

She passed David at the door and gave him a smile as he went in.

“So, what is this fabulous story you’ve spun, Greg?” Emma Lee asked when she found them by the front door getting their shoes on.

“It’s just the story of how you and Hodges got together, but with a little magic thrown in.” he said and Nick laughed. “Ask her sometime, she has to have it memorized by now.” he said.

“Thanks for watching her tonight, guys.” Emma Lee said and gave them both hugs. 

“Hey, no problem, anytime. And Happy Anniversary by the way.” Greg said.

“Would one of you like to tell me why my daughter thinks I used to be some kind of mad scientist Ogre?” David said and came into the living room.

“And that would be our cue to go!” Nick said and laughed as they slipped out the door.

“Just what kind of nonsense are they telling her?” David asked as the door shut.

Emma Lee turned and put her arms around him and smiled.

“They told her about us. About how you saved me from having to go back to London, it is kind of like a fairy tale.” she said and he smiled down at her.

“So, what happened to the Ogre?” he asked.

Emma Lee smiled and let him pull her closer.

“She kissed him and he turned into a Prince. And they had a Princess of their own and lived happy ever after.” she said. David grinned and leaned down and kissed her.

They locked up and shut off the light and headed for their room.

“I think this story needs a sequel.” he said and pulled her inside, shutting the door.  
“Really?” she said and laughed.

“Yeah, I think the Princess needs some company.” he said and she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her again.


End file.
